


Belonging Under The Desk

by Grubbutts



Series: Just Art [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Getting to the Top With Sex, M/M, Nepotism, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubbutts/pseuds/Grubbutts
Summary: Famous director Dave Strider offers Jake an easy way to become an actor. Jake accepts the offer.





	Belonging Under The Desk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Another random person (paperbrain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbrain/gifts).



> *sweats* This is tasty as hell, fuck yeah!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138449925@N02/48388518631/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138449925@N02/48388658052/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
